what ranger
by caird56
Summary: kate goes to ranger school and meets two boy who she starts to like then what will happen when the all work at the same ranger base involves Almiashipping and Vatonageshipping don't like don't read
1. through the gates to the test

**hey everyone my new story about pokemon ranger I 3 POKEMON RANGERS POKEMON RANGERS FOREVER it will be about Almiashipping vs Vatonageshipping ok so lets go**

**kate's pov**

i'm standing at the gates scraed about going for my first day at ranger school. 'what if im not cut out to be a ranger what if poeple make fun of me what if i don't get in'. next thing i knew i was in tears.

"Hey are you ok?" i look you to see a red headed boy smiling at her

"Y-y-yeah i-im fine" i say still crying

"Here." he held out his hand i took it and he pulled me up.

"My name's Keith and im gonna be the best ranger there ever was." Keith told me.

"Thanks. My name is katie but everyone calls me Kate." I tell him.

"Well nice to meet you Kate." He says as he runs through the gates into the ranger school. 'he seems nice maybe he'll be my friend' i think as a run through the gates, to go for my test to see if i can get into the school. I was running pretty fast and i wasn't looking where i was going and bumped into someone then tripped on the stairs.

"Whoa!" then i feel someone's hand grabbing my wrist.

"That was close. are you ok?" a voice says they pull me up and its see its a brown haired boy just darker than mine.

"Yeah im fine, sorry for running into you and thanks for saving me." I say smiling he smilied back.

"That's good good luck on your test. By the way if your looking for the place ill show you, if you want i mean." He asks me

"sure, that would be nice. So what's you name" I ask

"Just call me Kellyn, and what would your name be?" He asks me taking me to the place where the test is.

"My name is Katie, but just call me kate." I say as we arrive at the test place.

"Do you want to go first?" Kellyn asked i nodded and walked in

**what do you think for a first chapter of this new story and look its set out perfectly take that every reviewer who kept saying my first story chapter wasn't readable and plz tell my who you prefer Almiashipping or Vatonageshipping **


	2. 3 new friends

**kate's pov**

i had just finished the test. i was closed eyes listening for mr. kingcase to reply

"Well Miss Kate, welcome to pokemon ranger school, here is your school uniform and key for your dorm, you will be in Miss April's class." he told me i nodded

"Thank you Mr. kingcase" I say and put every thing in my bag as i leave the room. first thing i saw was Kellyn.

"So how did it go?" i put a sad face on.

"You didn't get in. did you?" he Asked with a sad voice and face.

"I DID" I shouted now with happiness. I could tell he was happy too

"Congratulations! i hope you see you around if i get in anyway." he said

"I know you'll get in, I also know we will be great friends." I say. He nodded in agreement and smiled .

"Mr. Kellyn i don't have all day you know." We heard Mr. Kingcase's voice as Kellyn waved and went for his test.

i walk down the path to th school thinking of if Kellyn would get in or not as usal i was not looking where i was going a bumped into someone.

"Hey Kate" i heard a famillar voice enter my ears. I then noticed it was Keith.

"Oh hey Keith looks like you got in." I say seeing that he is in his uniform. the school uniforms were green so thats how i knew.

"Same for you so have you met any friends yet. I'v met two you and a girl called Rythmi, she's nice why don't you two become friends?" He says smiling

"Sure then it will lead me up to three friends" I say smiling though Keith looked shocked

"So who are the other two?" he asks

"You and a boy named Kellyn." i tell him

"cool" he replys "well see you later" he finishes and walks away. I start to head to my dorm then i remember to ask a girl called rhythmi to be my friend. i see a blonde haired girl in the school uniform. she was reading a book.

"um hello is your name Rhythmi?" i ask her. She nods

"yes i'm Rhythmi and what's your name?" She asks.

"im Katie but call me kate and keith said we might like to be friends" I ask her

"Sure i love making new friends. so have you met anyone, i mean other than me and Keith?" she asks me.

"Well i have met one his name is Kellyn, i bumped into him this morning and then he showed me to the test place." i say

"Cool by the way shouldn't you get into your uniform now?" She says

"Oh yeah ill be back in a minute." i say rushing into the dorm.


	3. will they be my friends

**kate's pov**

'this uniform is pretty nice' i think to myself as i walk out the dorm towards Rhythmi.

"We better hurry or we are going to be late for class, what class are you in?" she asks as we walk down the stairs.

"Im in Miss Apirl's class" i tell her

"No way! Me and Keith are in that class too" she says smiling. i smile back

"thats gre- Hey watch where your-" I then see the face of the boy who just ran past us and knocked into us "Keith?" i ask kind of confused

"yeah its me, i see you two have become friends." He says.

" yeah i guess so." Rhythmi says.

"yeah we better get to class." i say with my hands on my hips.

"Let's go then." Keith says as we all run to the class. we arrive at the class room and sit down in our new seats. i sat down then put my hand on my cheek when someone else sits down in the seat beside me.

"Kellyn?" i ask the boy who had just sat down when i raised my head.

"Yea- Oh hey Kate looks like were both in the same class" he says smiling i couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah i guess so, so have you made any friends yet" i ask him

"Nope only you, im not really good at making friends, have you?"

"yeah im met a few, including you and im sure my other friend will love to be your friend too" i tell him

"Do you really think they will like me" he asks sounding kind of worried

"Of course they will" i tell him i was still smiling. He nodded

"ok then" he said also now smiling again.

**kellyn's **

after class it was lunch now and me and kate were looking for her two friends. I was looked worried and of course she could tell why.

"Don't worry, Kellyn, they will like you" she says stopping and smiling at me. I smile an akward smile back.

"I know but i just..." I stopped I couldn't think of any thing to say.

"its ok trust me, Kellyn" She says then turning rund to see a red haired boy and a blonde haired girl.

"Keith, Rhythmi, over here" she called as the wave and walk over to us.

"Hey what's up" the red head asked her

"This is Kellyn." she tells them.

"H-Hi" i say

"Hi Kellyn, im Rhythmi, and any friend of Kate's is a friend of mine" the blonde hairded girl says and smiles. i couldn't help but smile back at her.

"... Hi im Keith" he says.

"Well it's great to meet you both i hope we can become great friends." everyone smiles at me in agreement but Keith just stood there.

" Hey why don't we go have lunch togerher" Says Kate

"Yeah that will be a great way for us all to become closer" Rhythmi agrees. then we all walk off for lunch i notice Keith still isn't smiling so i decide to give him one of mine. he just turned his head.

**poor Kellyn.** **looks like Keith doesn't like Kellyn that much or make that at all**


	4. She is mine friend

**Keith's pov**

"Keith are you ok" i stop as i hear Kate's voice enter my ears. i had been not careing about anything but one thing. I HATED KELLYN.

"Huh um yeah im fine" i reply

"ok then" she says as we all sit down at the table with our lunch. I hear the 3 of them talking about things like what's your favourite pokemon. Then i hear Kate's vocie enter my ears again.

"Keith are you sure your all right" she asked me again.

"yes im perfectly fine" I say though i was lying. the truth is i loved Kate and i was worried Kellyn would get her first. i barelly talked for the rest of lunch except when Rhythmi asked me what my favourite pokemon was.

"Hey why don't we go back to our dorms for a while?" Kate said

"Yeah then we can get use to where we will be sleeping" Rhythmi said Me and Kellyn nodded and we all went upstairs.

**kate's pov**

Rhythmi and Kellyn went into thier dorms but Keith didn't and grabbed my arm i turn round to face him.

"what's wrong Keith?" i ask him.

"um well you see Kate i-i-i k-kinda like you." My eyes open wide and blink a few times then i start to smile and blush.

"i kinda like you too." i say smiling.

"Kate will you go out with me?" He asks as i nod and press my lips against his. the kiss lasted for a minute when Kate pulled away and walked towards her dorm. i decide to go to my dorm too so i walk towards the door that i could have sworn it just closed a few seconds ago.

**Kellyn's pov**

'did i just see what i though i saw' i think as i rush back from the dorm door to the back of the room where my bed was, to read my book about pokemon going on adventures.

"Hi Kellyn" i hear Keith's voice.

"Oh hi Keith" i reply to the red head

"Whatcha reading" He asks me.

"Oh just a book called Pikachu in wonderland" i reply

"any good" he asks me

"Yeah its amazing its all about this pikachu who gets abandoned by its trainer and then the pokemon falls down a hole that leads him to this world called Alforia and then goes on amazing adventures" i say still with my head in the book

"Oh cool got any other books" he asks

"two The Growlithe The Ninetails and The Wardrobe and diary of a Pachirisu" i tell him

"cool"

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG

"We should probably get to class" i say putting my bookmark in my book then putting it down on my bed. "

Yeah lets go." He says and we both run out the door.

**sorry AlmiaShippers don't worry i'm an AlmiaShipper so there will be more Kellyn X Kate. It looks like the only reason Keith is starting to like Kellyn is because he now has Kate just so you know Kellyn likes kate too. and did anyone notice the names of the books The Growlithe The Ninetails, The Wardrobe and diary of a Pachirisu and pikachu in wonderland.**


	5. I PROMISE KELLYN

**Kate's pov**

i hear the bell and then run down stairs little did i know that it was only Rhythmi and Keith down there.

"AHHHH" I scream as me and someone else topple down the stairs. i had closed my eyes and was now on top of someone but didn't realise it.

"I-I'm sorry i d-didn't see..." i was quite for a moment then i realise that i was on top of someone

"K-K-K-Kellyn! I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry i r-realise i-i-it was-" i startled but i was cut off by him laughing and saying:

"Its ok Kate,besides it was me anyway." We were still on top of each other i watched his perfect blue eyes sparkle. Suddenly I found myself pushing my lips hard against his,and with my surprize he kissed me back. Next thing i knew his hand was around my neck deeping the kiss and i was playing with his hair, the kiss only ended when i heard:

"K-Kate what are you doing?!" Keith's voice entered my ears and i shot up as fast as i could.

"Well um you see i er well" Tears started to form in my eyes next thing i did was run back up the stairs into my dorm.

**Keith's pov**

I watched Kate run up the stairs in ears, i then stared at Kellyn who was now standing up and watching her run up the stairs, i walk up to him and grab the back of his coller and pick him up and turn him round.

"OK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND" I shouted at him

"Calm down Keith, we just fell and she kissed me." he says sounding Honest

"LIKELY STORY" I say obviously not beliveing him.

"i-it's true" He says

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU GONNA BE WORSE THAN THIS" I warn him, I then throw him against the wall and walk back to class.

**Kellyn's pov**

I wake up and the first thing i see is Kate I automatically shut my eyes again scared to even see her after what had happed how long had i been unconsise for anyway.

"K-Kellyn, are you awake, don't worry i saw everything, i won't let him hurt you I PROMISE!" She tells me. My eyes still closed but i gently start to open them then i fell her hug me tightly i hug her back.

"W-We S-s-should probably get to c-class." I say well i try to say thats just notice im bleeding on the back of my head my arm and my mouth

"Oh no your not, Your not going anywhere just now, your still hurt bad, but don't worry ill take care of you." She says hugging me tighter

"B-B-B-But w-w-what about K-K-Keith" i say sounding scared out my mind

"He won't hurt you when i tell that **I** saw everything and that** I** helped you" she says kissing me gently on the cheek and smiling. i can't help but smile back and hug her.

"Thanks Kate your my best friend." i tell her as she starts to bandage me up.


	6. just a normal school day

**Kate's pov**

**3 weeks later**

Kellyn was better now and we were still best friends and he was fine with me going out with Keith, but i don't know what's wrong with Keith he ignors everyone but me and Rhythmi and i don't get why.

"Keith?" I Ask

"huh?" he says looking up from his textbook he was reading for homework.

"What's wrong with you you seem to ingnor everyone but me and Rhythmi all that is usally on your mind is wanting to become a top ranger" I tell him.

"i'm fine." he says and gets anf walk towards his dorm. i sigh 'is he still mad about what happened with me and Kellyn' i think

"Hey kate" i hear Rhythmi's voice and snap out of my thoughts to see Kellyn and Rhythmi walking over to me.

"What's up" She asks

"im' fine its jus- where did that pachirisu come from?" i saw a pachirisu standing beside Kellyn.

"I don't know its been following me around all day i don't know why though" He replys

"that's starange isn't it pokemon wouldn't just follow someone around for no reason" i say.

"That's what me and Kellyn have been trying to find out all day" Rhythmi says

"well you obviously you havn't captured it so i don't know." i say

"so what were you saying?" Asks Rhythmi

"Well it just Keith has been actting really strange and i don't know why" i tell

them. i then see Kellyn look worried.

"is it about what happened i don't really notice anything i try my best to avoid him" he then says know also looking scared.

"don't worry Kellyn I promised that i wouldn't let me hurt you and i NEVER EVER break a promise unless i have to" i say standing up a hugging him.

"i know" He sighs hugging me back.

"Guys i think we better get to sleep now remember the real ranger Lunick is coming in at ten o'clock" Rhythmi reminds us.

"yeah thats a good idea night Kellyn." i say as we break the hug and walk to our dorms

"yeah night Kate night Rhythmi" and they walk into their dorms.

**Kellyn's pov**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"WAKE UP WAKE UP"

"KELLYN, KEITH WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"

"Stop shouting already" i say to the girls as i open the door.

"Wait you've been awake the whole time, so where's Keith?" Kate asks i point to his bed.

"He's still sleeping" i tell them "ill meet you in class ill just tell Miss April your running late" i say as I walk past them and go down the stairs. i sigh 'i just hope their not late'

**Keith's pov**

**"WAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"**

"AHHHHHHHHH" I see Kate she looked mad at me i had litterliry jumped out my bed "ok what was that for".

"you've only got five minutes to get ready" she says.

"wait what?!" She hit her and on her face kissed me and walked out the door.

**Rhythmi's pov (A/N for once i may do it again mybe not)**

"So did you get him up" i ask

"Did you hear a scream?" She asks.

"sorry silly question lets just get to class we don't want to be late." i say

"lets go" she agrees.

* * *

**ok im just gonna start off the next chapter with rhythmi's pov (this is what Pov means right: point of view) and their was an equal amount of shipping here (also this is what A/N means right: author note)**


	7. I WARNED YOU

**rhythmi's pov**

"so when do you think he will be down?" i ask kate she just shrugs

"hey guys wait for me." we hear keith he runs towards. as he falls down the stairs. we just look at each other and laugh.

"does that answer you question?" Kate says to me.

"guys stop laughing thats not funny." eith says not impressed by us.

"Well to us it is this wouldn't of happened if you hadn't slepted in." I said all keith did was get up and ignor us.

"Oh come on Keithy" Kate says kissing him on the cheek then she kisses his arm (he had hit his arm and it was brused) and then on the lips.

"I hate to break this up but" i was pointing to kellyn he was standing at the door signing to us that we all better get to class or were in biggy. then we all end up running to class.

**Keith's pov**

we had just got back to class and miss April said that us and our partners were to do a piece of writting on why we want to be a ranger and lots more about pokemon. a few minutes into it i was asleep.

" Keith. Keith? *sigh* KEITH" Rhythmi was annoyed at me (she was my partner)

"what is it" I ask sounding in a tone that says leave me alone im tired. she just sighs.

"doesn't matter" she says and i put my ead down on the desk again and then i notice that over where Kate and Kellyn were they were sleeping onto of each other. that made me mad obviously.

"um miss April" i ask.

"Yes Keith what is it?" she asks and i point to them.

"KATE! KELLYN!" that made them jump " both of you along with Keith meet me in the library for detention." They just look at each other and laugh.

"What why me." she looked at Rhythmi and said nothing more and i gave Rhythmi a glane that said im gonna kill just smiled and continued writting.

"ok class finish up im letting you finish early today because tomorrow is graduation day" she tell us everyone smiles.

**Kellyn's pov**

i was walking to the library with my lunch Kate said she would meet up with me after because she had to catch up with homework. i walk in to see Keith sitting their eatting a sandwich. he was reading a book about all the different types of pokemon he looks up to see me.

"hmph" is all he says. i forgot to bring one of my books so i went to get a story book about two pokemon in love but thier trainers would never aprove it was called ohswatt and espeon. 10 minutes later miss april still wasn't here and i had already finished the book (i was fast like really fast at reading) so i decided to go ask Keith something. I sat down beside him he looks at he then goes back to his book.

"Keith why do you not like me." i simply ask its a few seconds till he reply.

"why do you care just shut up and go read you stupid book." Keith says.

"why do you not like me just tell me" i say he stands up grabs me by the coller and says:

"KATE IS MINE I WARNED YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN SO KNOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouts then before i could reply he punches me in the face cuts my on my arm with him knife throws me to the ground then picks me back up a throws me at the wall then thats all i remember.

**Kate's pov**

i saw Keith was walking up to a knocked out Kellyn with a knife and cut him. i burst right into tears and ran in the room.

"KEITH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" I say crying more when his face says i don't know what to say. I run over to Kellyn and hug him as tight as possible.

"Kellyn its ok im here." i say still in hysterical tears then i realies he does nothing back.

"Kellyn... Kellyn?.. Kellyn?!. KELLYN?! talk to me to me please please." i say crying more he was unconscious. Now realiseing that i forget about everything and kiss him hard hold him in my arms tightly and don't let go for 5 minutes. once i finally let go i had stopped crying then stood up and turns to Keith with ultimite anger.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM YOU NEARLY DID HE'S NOT BREATHING PROPERLY AND ITS ALL YOU FALUT AND JUST FOR THE RECORD WERE THROUGH AND IM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN EVER!" Then i punches him in the face and run back to Kellyn. Kellyn had a black eye a bleeding arm a bleeding stomach and head also he looked like he had broke his leg. miss april then came through with Rhythmi.

"What is going on in here?" Miss april asked.

"HE TRIED TO KILL KELLYN" I say now back into tears.

"Rhythmi call 911 and ask for an ambulance and you" she said looking at Keith "Go to the head teachers office NOW." he sadly walks off with miss April. then Rhythmi returns.

"Kate are you ok" she says sad i shake my head and Kiss him gently.

"h-he i-is m-m-my b-b-best f-friend a-a-nd i-i-i l-l-love him" i say crying with my face burried into his shirt trying to stop him from bleeding.

"He will be fine i promise" Rhythmi said I automatically lift my head up at the word 'promise'

"i broke my promise i said id never let Keith hurt him again" i cry

"Oh kate it will be alri- wait you just said you loved Kellyn" she said to my i look up blushing madly.

"hehehe i think ill just go up to my room." i run off crying. on the stairs i sigh 'i really do love him don't i'

**personaly my fav chapter and omg ow that would defenetly hurt well nothing much to say but sorry the chapter is late but either way enjoy**


	8. please talk to me kellyn

**Kate's pov**

it had been a week since what happened happened and no one had brung it up witch made me happy. Rhythmi and i we failed our final test so we couldn't graduate but Keith on the other hand he couldn't graduate because of what happened (Rhythmi had to tell me that i was deadly serrious about never talking to him ever again as serrious as the time when we were to go to differnt classes and mr. kingcase said he would dress up as a crossing guard and he did.)

Now we had finaly graduated also Kellyn had graduated last week. Lucky him because of what happened he got to skip his test and graduate. so anyway i just really wanted to know if he was ok so now we are about to leave so i walk down the stairs and sneak into the office open the drawer and look throgh the school kids data then i come to kellyn's 'yes' i think 'chicole village t-t-thats where i live'

"Kate what are you doing" rhythmi appered behind me.

"nothing ill be out in a second kay?" i say hoping not to get caught.

" ok" she says then walks out. 'sigh' 'thank god' i think as put the folder back and run out the room.

"let's go Kate" rhythmi said once i see her.

"um well iv got to go back to my house in Chicole village now ill meet you at the vientown cafe tomorrow okay?" i ask her.

"sure thats fine but it's a shame we don't live so close to each other" she says

"well where do you live?" i ask her

" i live in pueltown pretty far from chicole vilage." she says with a sad face

"that's okay we'll be at the same ranger base anyway and we're meeting up tomorrow" i say

"along with Kellyn and...-" she stops as we hear a familer voice.

"Kate! please talk to me im sorry really i-i-" it was Keith i just turn me back and crossed my arms.

"please Kate" he put his hand on my shoulder i grab it and filp him.

"bye Keith." i simply say then walk away he gets up and runs after me.

"please Kate im not asking for us to go out again im just asking that you'll be my friend." He says. i sigh

"ill think about it okay" he nods then walks away.

"we should get going" Rhythmi says.

" yeah let's go"

**five minutes later**

"Bye Kate" said Rhythmi

"Bye Rhythmi" i say then run as fast as i can to my house so i have some time to see Kellyn. I run right into my house.

"MUM DAD IM HOME" i shout loudly and wait for a reply. there was none i walk up to my room and see a note on my bed it read:

Dear Kate

your father and i we will be gone to fiore

for a few days but don't worry we will be

back in time for us to see you on your first

day of work as a ranger. remember we

love you and we can't wait to hear what

your time was like a ranger school.

love mummy and daddy xoxox

i smile 'why do they alway have to be away' i sigh 'well i better go see if its true what the school data said' i walk down the stairs and to the door then to his house. i knock on the door and look shyly away then the door opens and i look up.

"hello may i help you?" i see a woman it was probably his mum.

"um i was wondering if Kellyn is in i'm his friend." i ask shyly

"of course he's upstairs just go up."

"thank you" i say as i enter the house. i walk up the stairs hoping he'd be okay. i enter his room to see piles of the almia times or anything to do with pokemon rangers EVERYWHERE. i then see a boy lying on a bed closed eyes and in cast and bandaged nearly everywhere i then burst in to tears to see him like this.

"Kellyn?" i whisper no answer

"please be alright or please talk to me its me Kate your best friend." i whisper again

"urh K-K-K-a-t-e urh" he says weakly.

"oh Kellyn" i cry more.

"D-D-D-Don't c-cry p-p-please" He tells me so i try my hardest to stop.

"i-i-i'm f-f-fine" he says and smiles at me.

"no your not tell me what happened tell me how bad it was please" i ask wanting to know if he was really fine or not but he gently shock his head.

"please i really have to know." i begged. He sighs

"i-i n-nealy... d-died" i gasped then fell at his feet and was back into hysterical tears. i was happy that he was starting to get some strength back but i was devastated at what he said.

"K-K-Kellyn" still crying i hug him hight.

"AHH" He says in pain i gasp as i let go.

"sorry" i say

"So when did ypu get out of the hospital?" i ask

"5 minutes before you came that's when i got back to the house." He says I gasp.

"i should go now" i say and turn round to leave.

"no wait please stay you can even stay over if you want my sister isn't here for the week her and my dad are in fiore you could sleep in her bed." He sounded like he was begging and he had pleading eyes how could i have possibally said no.

"of course i will your my best friend Kellyn" I say and without any warning i kiss Kellyn hard. 'why'd i just do that'

**kellyn's pov**

'OMG SHE'S KISSING ME' i think as i push back 'but why do i like it so much she's just my best friend not my "girl" friend' i push all those thoughts to the back of my head and grab the back of her neck and pull her closer into the kiss. (obvisly with my hand that was not broken) her hand then starts to ruffle my hair she then licks my lips looking for an entrance i glady let her in then out tounges danced together then she sucked on my bottom lip as she pulled away.

"i'll go get my stuff now" she said still ruffling my hair

"ok" i say and kiss her on the check.

**omg so much almiashipping and looks like Kate may forgive Keith honestly i wouldn't but its not me its Kate but second fluff ever and its soooooooooo cute in my opion and thx so much everyone for reading all my storys note to squirtle-chan hope you get well soon**


	9. be his friend

**sorry its soooooooooooooo late laptop problems sorry and sorry it's short so enjoy**

**also i don't own pokemon if i did comashipping palletshipping unkNownshipping and almiashipping would be real can you tell what my next fan fics will be**

**kate's pov**

'why the hell did i kiss him' i think as i pick out my pyjamas 'and why did i like it' she was completly raging with herself 'there's no point now ill just forget about it' i decide as i close my bag and go back to kellyn's house.

I reach upstairs to see him reading the book that was on his bedside table before.

"man you really do like to read don't ya" I joke as he raises his head from the book and blushes of emabressment.

"he he i guess you could say that" He says still embassed

"it's ok and sorry about earlier" know it was my turn to blush as i brought it back in to my mind.

"it's fine" he says smiling "so what you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"well i'm going to meet rhythmi for lunch but i'll come back after" I say

"you don't have to come back after its fine"

"no but i want to i've nothing else to do" i tell him but it is true i have nothing else to do

"well you could go for a walk at the beach?" he suggestied

"ok" i say as we exchange smiles

**kellyn's pov**

she was getting changed in to her pyjamas while i read my book 'does she really like me? i doubt it' i sigh and go back to my book then i get caught off by my thoughts again 'at the ranger school' i shivered 'what did i do the last time though' ... it finally hit me 'when we were sleeping' i sigh again then i lift my head as i hear kate. she was wearing light purple pyjamas she was still smiling as always and as always i'd return her smile. then i thought of somthing but i knew she was gonna kill me after i said it.

"kate?"

"huh?" she looked up from looking around my room.

"do you still talk to Keith?" i ask she looked shocked as soon as i said his name.

"no why"

"you should" she looked now like she was going to faint

"no i shouldn't and you know why!" she had raised her voice a bit now. and i was scared.

"Kate he's still your friend we may not be but still besides you'll probably not get rid of him that easily he lives in vientown"

'sigh'"fine you win i'll make up with him" she says giving in to me "now goodnight"

"night Kate" i say as we go to sleep.

**again sorry it short but still at least its out**


End file.
